Sea of Ghosts
by RevvEmUp
Summary: First Installation of 5E. The year is 5E 2015, Tamriel is now much like our modern world. The Head of Security of the East Empire Company's Skyrim branch decides to take a vacation, but his train runs late and decides to take one of the company's cargo ships, but little does he know about the danger in the waters of the Sea of Ghosts. Inspired by GroBroPros Skyrim 2012 series.


An Argonian man named Dagger, the Head of Security for the East Empire Trading Company, is travelling to Winterhold from Solitude to meet up with his best friend, the Falmer Arch-Mage Gelebor. They are planning to go to Cyrodiil on vacation. He stands on the train platform with another friend, a sentient Morrrowind mudcrab trader who is returning to Morrowind for a family reunion. "Attention, the train will be delayed by thirty-three minutes and the train will arrive on Platform Four. We apologize for any inconvenience." announced a voice from the sound system. Dagger's flight leaves at 10:00am and the train arrives in three hours. Dagger's phone rings, it's Arch-Mage Gelebor calling.

"Are you ready yet? I'm outside the college already" Arch-Mage Gelebor asked. "My trains gonna be late. Hopefully some of the cargo ships are set for sail. See you later." Dagger said calmly. He quickly picks up his luggage along with the mudcrab then they head to the East Empire Warehouse at the foot of Solitude. Dagger runs past a guard and accidentally knocks him into the water. "Hey boys can I get a ride to Winterhold?" Dagger asked to a Breton dock worker as he put down the mudcrab. "Sorry sir, there was a threat from some pirates and there aren't any Imperial ships to escort us so yeah… no." said a Breton sailor.

"Do it or you're fired!" Dagger exclaimed angrily. "Okay sir, we'll wake up Danac!" the Breton exclaimed as he shook in terror. "Hey Danac wake up, we need to send our boss to Winterhold or we'll lose our jobs!" exclaimed the Breton as he runs around the bridge of the cargo ship and starts banging pots together to wake up the Dwemer engineer. "Okay now we're getting somewhere. C'mon let's hurry I have a tower to see and you have a bunch of crabs to visit." Dagger said excitedly to the mudcrab. As they boarded the ship, a cloaked figure watches from one of the warehouse roofs with binoculars and gets out a walkie-talkie. "Captain, we've got a target. An empty cargo ship, more space for storage." informed the figure.

The cargo ship leaves the dock as the guard climbed onto the pier with a slaughterfish biting on his helmet. The ship is already at The Pale's coast under an hour, but then the engine suddenly dies. "Huh, what happened? I think we're stuck here guys!" Danac warned the crew as he tried to start the engine. "Uh oh, I think we're gonna be in lotsa trouble." said the mudcrab worriedly as he pulled out an Elven dagger from his bag. Suddenly an Imperial Army gunship pulls up near the cargo ship with a horker skull on its aft; it is the pirate ship Blood Horker's Revenge.

Pirates armoured in steel start boarding the ship with guns and axes. They round up everyone on the ship and tie them all up in the bridge before the Redguard captain approaches them. "You've got some nerve to sail the Sea of Ghosts at this time, or any time for that matter." the captain threatened. "I told you, I'm not payin' you anyshing!" the mudcrab exclaimed as he hopelessly tries to cut the ropes with his claws. "You know this guy? So he's the mysterious client you've been talking about!" Dagger yelled angrily.

"That's enough! We'll need this ship to hide our treasures, much bigger than Horker Island." said the captain as he leaves the bridge. The mudcrab quickly pulls out the Elven dagger and cuts him and the rest of the crew loose. Dagger sends a distress signal hoping for someone to rescue them. A nearby ship quickly responds and comes straight to the Blood Horker's Revenge, rams it and reveals to be another cargo ship called the Northern Cardinal II, the Dragonborn's expeditionary ship. The crew start shooting the pirates with guns and destruction spells as an individual wearing vintage chitin armour conjures a flame atronach and an Imperial mage takes a golden sphere out of a small crate as it folds out revealing itself as a Dwemer sphere.

The dragonbone-clad Dragonborn jumps from the bridge and stabs one of the pirates with a conjured sword. The crew of the East Empire Company cargo ship runs out of the bridge as the mudcrab gives weapons to them. Danac mans the crane to push the pirates into the frozen water. The Imperial mage along with the sphere runs to the engine and uses lightning bolt to get the engine started, suddenly the sphere swiftly dispatched a pirate stowaway who is holding an E.M.P. device. The Dragonborn and the scimitar-equipped captain are fighting with their swords, but the captain quickly pins down the Dragonborn to the floor.

"Any last words Dragonborn?" the captain threatened. "Od Ah Viing!" the Dragonborn yelled with a booming voice. A red dragon flies above the ship and attacks the pirates with its flame breath. The Dragonborn quickly stands up and unsheathes a dragonbone sword and continues the fight, but the sword is knocked out of the Dragonborn's hand. The pirate captain puts the blade tip onto his neck, preparing to kill him.

Dagger uncloaks himself from an invisibility spell and shoots the captain with a pistol with the symbol of the infamous Dark Brotherhood logo on the barrel. "You're welcome, again." Dagger whispered as he puts away his pistol into his jacket.

The Northern Cardinal II crew finishes rounding up the pirates as the dragon leaves before they escort the cargo ship to Winterhold in time. The mudcrab, Dagger, and the Dragonborn leave the ship and head to the college on the cliff above the docks. "There you are! Quickly we need to get to the airport before our flight leaves!" Arch-Mage Gelebor exclaimed as he levitates his luggage with telekinesis. "We can't thank you enough Dragonborn, goodbye." said Dagger as he leaves the college. The Dragonborn and the mudcrab board the Northern Cardinal II and set off for New Vvardenfell.

To be continued in "The Bust"


End file.
